Carrie Hope Fletcher
Carrie Hope Fletcher (born 22 October 1992) is a musician, actress, and vlogger from London, England. Fletcher has released three singles and has a fan base of over 500,000 subscribers on her YouTube channel Carrie Hope Fletcher (Previously named ItsWayPastMyBedtime). Her channel inspired the publication of her book, All I Know Now: Wonderings and Reflections on Growing Up Gracefully, an autobiographical self-help guide for teenagers. Carrie ended her tenure playing Éponine in the Queen's Theatre production of Les Misérables ''in early 2016, but is set to play her again in Les Mis' international tour whilst the tour is in Dubai at the end of 2016. She is currently playing Fantine in the 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert. Theatre Fletcher grew up in South Harrow, England Her dad worked as her caretaker and her mother worked as a learning support teacher. Her older brother Tom Fletcher is the lead vocalist and guitarist of the band McFly and was in the group McBusted. She started acting when she was just three years old, starring in a Honey Nut Cheerios advert. Fletcher played her first major role, Young Éponine from Les Miserables, at the age of seven. She landed a spot in the original cast of ''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang at the age of nine, and acted in the original cast of Mary Poppins in Bristol at the age of eleven. Her West End credits include The Wind in the Willows at Regents Park, Jane Banks in Mary Poppins at the Prince Edward Theatre, Jemima in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang at the Palladium, and Young Eponine in Les Miserables at the Palace Theatre in 2001. She replaced Danielle Hope in Les Miserables at the Queen’s Theatre in London in June 2013 as Éponine, making her the only British Actress to play both Young Éponine and older Éponine. She featured in War of the Worlds on the UK tour in late 2014. She featured in the role of Wednesday Addams in The Addams Family, on the UK tour in 2017. As of June 2018 she was featured in Heathers: The Musical as Veronica Sawyer, which announced it was transferring to the West End in early September with Fletcher in it's cast. On 6 February 2019, Fletcher announced via her social media platforms that she would be returning to Les Misérables on London’s West End for a 16 week run from the 10 August – 30 November 2019 at the Gielgud Theatre, playing the role of Fantine in a fully staged concert adaptation of the musical. YouTube She orginally started her YouTube channel, ItsWayPastMyBedtime, to get her singing voice heard by a greater audience but has since started doing vlogs, ranging from book recommendations to general advice to her audience, the 'Hopefuls'.She regularly produces a series of videos with her brother, Tom Fletcher, and in 2014, they incorporated Tom's wife, Giovanna Fletcher. These videos are entitled 'Dear Tom and Gi' in which they communicate to one another through their videos, as they don't get to see each other very often. Music Fletcher has produced three singles and has been featured in other artists’ work, such as Charlie Yang’s “Nobody Can Fix This”, released in 2012. She performed to benefit Sheytoons at the St. James Theater, as well as Ramin Karimloo on his 2012 "Road To Find Out" tour. She posts numerous covers on her YouTube channel, occasionally featuring her brother, Tom and other YouTubers, such as Alex Day and Tom Law. She also is featured in Alex Day’s 2013 album Epigrams and Interludes on the songs “Poison” and a cover of “This Kiss.” In 2018, Fletcher released a musical covers album, titled ‘When the Curtain Falls’ consisting of 12 tracks and a feature from Oliver Ormson. Along with the album Fletcher did four solo concerts at Cadogan Hall, London on 31st March and 1st April 2018. Singles *"Boys in Books" (2013) *"The Way We Were" (2013) *"Running Through Rivers" (2012) *"On My Own" (Cover) (2018) Gallery Carriesonmyownawardshow.JPG|Singing "On My Own" at an awards show Carrie2.PNG Category:Éponine Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Fantine